The invention to which this application relates is apparatus and a method for the manufacture and preparation of a compound which can subsequently be used in a play and/or craft environment and as a toy and used independently or in conjunction with other toys and/or apparatus.
In particular, although not necessarily exclusively, the compound to which the application relates is a material of the type for use in play and/or crafts, and is hereonin referred to in a non-limiting manner as a play compound. The play compounds of this type conventionally include a cross-linked polymer, such as an adhesive, such as white glue, and which is manufactured under factory conditions by combining polyvinyl alcohol solutions with borate ions. The compound can be odourless or a particular odour can be added to the same and the compound, which is liquid or at least semi fluid, can be formed of a particular colour and is cold and slimy to the touch. The compound can also be referred to as a non-Newtonian fluid in that the viscosity of the fluid can be affected by factors other than temperature, such as, for example, by the application of a shear stress caused by any of squeezing, stirring, agitating or applying mechanical pressure to the compound. One form of this compound is sold under the registered Trade Mark Slime owned by Viacom.
While it is known to be able to form other similar types of compound in the home rather than the factory environment, these compounds can be difficult to make, can require a relatively long list of ingredients and/or ingredients such as Borate which are difficult to obtain, at least in certain countries and, most often, do not lead to the production of a compound which acts in the same manner as the factory made versions of the compound and, as such, it is found that the compound, once made, is generally unsatisfactory in terms of its performance in comparison with the factory made versions.
However, despite the advantages of using factory made compositions, there are problems with the same in terms of the expense of purchasing the same and the feeling of detachment of the child in that they have not been able to take part in the making of the compound.